Child of the Earth
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: i was already writing about Persephone and Hades when i started writing this, please leave review and enjoy. What if not all stories were true? what if not every story was told? this is a story about what Persephone and Hades had to suffer afterwards having made their love strong and unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the days that time is envious, there was a tale, a tale of love between two very different people, but what if not all stories are told to the truth? What if, some stories are not even told at all? This is one of them. When Hades and Persephone had fallen in love, she had descended with him into the underworld and after 'gathering' information, she found out a way she could stay, Hades wished for her to return to the world above, he did not wish to see the curse of the Underworld placed upon her shoulders as well, but she had taken her own fate into her own hands and eaten four pomegranate seeds sealing her destiny that for four months each year she would have to spend in the underworld with her husband and the rest of the time with her mother on earth.

But as I said, that was a story you already knew, this is a story that was hidden.

Persephone had returned to the world above, in spite of what she wished but when she had returned, she had not returned alone, she bore a child, she had not known until a few months had passed, her perfect thin frame refused to change even though day by day more of the soul that had been created from her and her husband burned brighter within her, till the day when it was time, She could not let her mother know that she had managed to have a child but as with everything with her mother; Persephone could hide nothing, she gave birth with her mother by her side who did nothing but cast evil glares at the child as he was laid onto his mothers chest, "He is no grand child of mine!" she protested, that was fine with Persephone, if her mother had a problem with her family? Why should she care, she had her loving husband and child now, her ambitions were complete.

Persephone, raised the child in her arms into the sunlight, he giggled and smiled, when he opened his eyes they were a soft dark green, "Harry" she smiled, "I will name you Harry."

As the summer days drew closer and closer to an end. She sat next to the lake where she and her husband sent flowers to each other each month, she had not managed to get Hades attention like she use to be able to do. The interfering gods of Olympus watched her with careful close eyes, but she did not care, she sat next to the water with her small baby wrapped in white linen so only his golden hair and perfect face could be seen. Her 'Rosula' it meant; little rose, she nick named him this for she often found him playing in the beds of roses and watched as he made them grow in beautiful batches and sometimes, just sometimes, she would find some that were made entirely of crystal.

She looked to the water as she sent out her flower to her love, "I wish you were here." She sighed sadly then watched as her Rosula let out a tiny yawn, "I just wish you could see him. He is so perfect." She smiled; it was only a few days now until she could go and stay with Hades again. She had thought what she would do when the time came, would she bring her son with her? Her mother must have known what she was planning, for some days when she had no other choice but to bring her son with her to awaken the plants of earth because she would not be able to return, Demeter would cast glances at the child; she could see his father's looks in his face and that only kindle the dislike she had for him, but she had saved her hatred for Hades only.

Her finger ran across the water, "it is only to be a few days now my love." She smiled, it was decided. She would bring her Rosula with her; he was going to meet his kind and powerful father.

Or so she thought.

That morning, already the bitter wind was biting at them; Persephone had wrapped her child in an extra blanket. She honestly was a loving caring mother. She stared patiently into the water then a smile lit her face as slowly a silhouette began rising faster and faster and there he was; her husband, with a strong tanned muscled body, spiked dark hair and then, she saw them, his glistening, beautiful hypnotic eyes that made her just want to reach out and touch his face, "eight months to this day." She sighed. They had spent just over a month together in the underworld, but that wasn't enough, it was never going to be enough for her.

He simply smiled at her through the water, "each day I thought of you" he finger tips reached out beneath the surface.

"Just as I-"she stopped as suddenly she heard her child cry, she had never heard him cry before. She felt him slide as he was snatched from her arm where she had been cradling him; she turned just in time to see her mothers face fixed with a mixture of distaste and rage from seeing Hades who just looked on with horror. "No!" Persephone screamed.

"Who is he?" Hades urged as slowly Persephone's hand was forced without her will into the water, then he paled as he began to recognise the soft light to the boys' face that Persephone had and the sparkle of light that he had in his own. "DEMETER!" he roared, "Give us the child!" but she just looked onto him with a grin tugging at the side of her mouth.

Persephone fought with all the will she could must as her head began to submerge beneath the surface of the water, her heart was breaking hearing the cry of her son, "Mother! No please!" she pleaded but it was too late, her head was pulled under by the force of the Underworld calling her in and both parents descended into the darkness bellow.

Demeter had won this round.

That had been way to easy, she thought as she carried the child back to Olympus.

Olympus, home of the gods, floating high in the sky above the clouds of Greece, with paths of gold and rocks set out like mosaics next to the open pavilion houses and temples, in the high gardens next to the main palace, light shined on the muses; daughters of the mighty Zeus, with black braided hair they swept across their shoulders, their eyes were sky blue, perfectly clear, they wore similar dresses that trailed behind them elegantly, obviously they had been spoiled by their father, but it wasn't Zeus Demeter was looking for.

As the muses began singing a woman came and leant against a tree, she wore a dress that cut off at her knees and sharpened backwards into a diamond shape that went down to her ankles but never touched her skin or the ground, her hair was a black curtain braided down her back in golden plates, her eyes were cold and weary yet full of warmth to those who she deemed worthy to have It and on her head rested a crown of radiating power, this stern hard woman, went by a name well known to every god and mortal; Hera, queen of the heavens.

Hera watched the muses as they played a gentle melody that wrapped around both her and Demeter's hearts, it was soft like a river running in a creek and the wind blowing through trees in the forest, "A song of serenity." Hera noted, her voice was soft but yet as sharp as her personality, "How…" her eyes rolled, "Typical." She turned and then finally noticed Demeter and the Baby, "well." She grinned, "Haven't we been busy Demeter?" she laughed as she devoured details of both of them, looking at their posture, "Seriously thought Demeter, I heard you only just got your other child wedded, already you have another one?" she knew she had scored a point when Demeter's face erupted into a enraged red then was even more surprised to see how she steadied herself before holding out the child.

"Take the child Hera." Demeter muttered but Hera simply searched for understanding as both stood deadlocked.

"Would you please care to explain what you are doing with this baby?" she questioned.

"All you need to know is that I have been scorned and since revenge has taken my heart and stomach, I shall feed it its desires." Hera knew only too well about being scorned by a lover. Her husband; Zeus, drunk so often on lust for mortal women, it should have been an illness for Apollo to cure!

"What would you have me do with it?" she said as she took hold of the child.

"It has immortal blood, so it cannot die." Demeter growled as she looked at the baby, "So killing it is impossible, leave it somewhere so it cannot be heard!" she turned but then paused, "Just make sure it is not the Underworld." and with that Demeter was gone in a flash of white wings and flew off as a swan, but not before the feathers began to get tainted black as though ink had been poured over them.


	2. Chapter 2

what had she done?

Hera held the child close to her chest, she had wanted to help Demeter, she only knew to well what it was like to be hurt but it was just an innocent child! What could she have done really? She had had children before, her two sons, Ares and Hephaestus, just great, she had often thought, one was an idiot who thought any smart comments should often be backed up with a sharp sword pointing at someone's throat the other prefer to play with his little machines than be around people… what if, what if maybe?

She could mother the child?

But wasn't it the right thing to return the child to its parents? "Oh Tartarus to everything!" she cursed, in her arms the small baby giggled, he was adorable, with a head of golden hair and those dark green eyes, she knew why Demeter had given her the child, she saw his fathers eyes and mothers face inherited by him, she would have to come up with a plan, she had often watched Persephone from Olympus as her love with Hades had bloomed, it was so sweet, "just great, I am beginning to sound like Aphrodite" she murmured as she walked back to her own private pavilion towards the back of the palace but she now knew where she would hide the child, right under Demeter's nose.

From Olympus she could see all, all villages and everyone who lived in the land of the gods, but searching for one specific person out of all that? That wasn't going to be easy, "Don't worry baby boy" she smiled as she gentle rocked him back to sleep after he had woken from a nightmare, "I am sending you straight back to your mother and father" she whispered, she too had been taken away from her mother and eaten by her father the Titan Cronus, she would not let history be repeated on this matter, no matter what is said about her, she might have been enraged when her husband slept with mortals and yes she might have done some bad things but she was still a mother and she still had a heart… immortal though as it may be.

The world so much more bigger than mortals ever allowed themselves to think, if they just opened their minds up more to so many possibilities and left their love affair with war for knowledge, they would be among the gods, just like the mortals of the golden age were. "Now I sound like Athena" she shook her head before the thoughts could root any deeper, there was only one sad thing she realised, Demeter be it as it may had the power to destroy the earth and the mortals, all of Olympus had watched as she coated the world in ice and almost had killed all the mortals over the loss of her daughter, if Hera returned the child, what would happen? Would the rage of the earth be unleashed? Or would something far worse happen? "It doesn't matter!" she muttered to herself, "No child deserves to be away from his parents." She moved a tiny lock of hair that had fallen on his eyes, "oh, fates, what do I do?"

Back by Persephone's lake (which it had so been named after what happened) the nymph of the water sat crying, her home, her body the lake had come to be known as a place of deep love now tainted by the evil of Demeter's deeds, the waters had become murky and dark, no longer the still glass and waterfall it use to be, the gods were indeed cruel if they could manage something like this… no, not gods, that goddess was cruel, she only looked up when a blinding light began shinning throughout her clearing.

She could not make out any details; at first she had feared it was Demeter but that goddess was too tainted right now to produce such a righteous light form, "I have not been here, understand nymph?" It questioned her; its tone was so sharp with her she felt like she was a child back with her mother again. The light strode over to her and with a touch of its finger she felt warmth explode across her as the water cleared.

What was going on?

Then her eyes caught something, a wrapped bundle, "Tell the master under the lake, his son is returned, but if he values the world above and the well being of the person who saved his child that he will never seek out Demeter for revenge, that he will remain to sorrow with his wife while loving the child in secret." She laid the bundle on the rocks where Persephone once watched for her husband; "If Hades" was it just the nymphs mind playing tricks on her or did the woman's voice go soft when she spoke that name? "If… Hades does take revenge or Persephone does, then I and this world will pay the price. Understand?" the tone was dangerous yet sweet and its meaning was clear; you scratch my back, I will scratch yours worse.

The nymph ran over to the bundle, her legs were so weak she couldn't even manage to stand, who had that been in the light? Her hand slowly reached out and rocked the child comfortingly, "if Hades takes revenge the world will pay the price." She whispered, she knew only to well as noble as he was Hades never would let it go if someone hurt those close to him, his loved ones was all he had, she had lost all opportunity to have that.

When Demeter had frozen the land, the nymphs own lake had been frozen; her soul and body had been weakened and damaged, she could no longer bare children, her body was just still as frozen, she could bring no life anymore, what was it she had now, just beauty?

This kept working around her mind as she turned to the water, "Lady Persephone, lady Persephone!" she called out but only later did a reply come.

"What is it?" snarled her mistress; the nymph had never seen her this way. Her hair was strung around her eyes which were wild and stained by tears, her skin was pale and ghostly.

She simply turned with the baby in her arms and then watched as Persephone rocketed to beneath the surface of the water. She _was_ like an animal that had been cage, "Send him through to me!" she urged, "give me my Rosula. Give me my child!"

"Would you really want him there with you in the underworld?" she questioned, what was she thinking, taking her baby into the land of the dead!

"Do not question me nymph!" behind Persephone she slowly saw Hades approaching, he too was pale and ghostly even the last spark of life drew out his eyes slowly re kindled when he saw the bundle.

"What will you do with him?" she wondered.

"He will be sent to live here with his father where Demeter." So Persephone wasn't even recognising her mother any more, the nymph noted, "can bring him no harm. He will drink the water and eat the food of this land."

"That will mean he will be left to the world of darkness, it not in his nature to be like that!"

"how would you know of his nature, he is my son!" but the nymph simply pointed to the outside of the clearing, just from the baby presence in such little time, the plants which should be dead now winter was settling in with bitter cold had blossomed greater than they would have in the middle of summer.

"You would send him to the land of the dead?" even to her, the nymph's voice sounded angry and astonished.

What none of them knew was from the hidden trees, Demeter on looked with satisfaction, she never trusted Hera, she knew that the weak queen would return the child back here to the nymph but the desires of the few and desires of the mind would always corrupt the goals of the good intended. It was even almost funny as she heard the argument; "Do not presume what would be best for my son mortal!"

"But my lady!" the nymph beckoned, arguing with a goddess, this nymph was brave, but then again, what had she to loose now? Absolutely nothing was the answer. Then things took an interesting turn, "I cannot give you this child lady Persephone"

"Excuse me?" she screamed then smashed against the barrier as the nymph began to turn and flee, Demeter helped her along as she began whispering disconnecting the lake from the girls soul so she could move further and faster.

"Run little girl" Demeter laughed as she too began vanishing on the winters breeze, "I will help you along your way, no one scorns mother earth without paying the price" she cackled as she dissolved.

Only the sound of poor Persephone's weeping was left and the weeps from Olympus from Hera knowing that she had been fooled and helped cause this evil plan.

What was to happen to the child now, they only had four months to hide then she would have two gods against her. Even so, she smiled as she ran holding the sleeping baby, she had a child and she was going to care for him till her last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew over the mountain hills which slowly grew back into a light shade of green, summer was returning, just as it had done.

Just as the nymph had been caring for the child.

The clouds in the sky were a soft curling gold as they broke clearly around the hill side, "praise be to Demeter" whispered the nymph as she knelt in front of a small tribute to Demeter she had made, the cool ground felt nice beneath her it cooled her after working with the child all day in the fields farming, it was mainly to keep up a pretense appearance.

Demeter had promised them sound crops as long as the nymph kept the boy away from Persephone and Hades' land and that was fine by her, it didn't matter now anyway, she had brought the child up and as far as he knew, he was the son of a nymph blessed by the goddess Demeter.

It was a good life, the one she had always dreamed of.

She gently placed a tribute of her harvest in front of the small wooden carving, "blesses and praises harvest mother." She turned to look as her son laughed as he ran through the tall grass, picking up long threads of it as he went, his eye was careful but where his feet touched flowers snaked out the ground and blossomed with a sigh. "Rosula" she laughed as she saw him trip when he turned his head to see who had called him. She smiled as she picked him back up and stroked his hair, "Dinner will almost be ready soon, go and wash all that dirt of you or I will just as soon lose you under it all."

"yes mother" he returned the smile before running off back up the hill to the lake, the nymph had not felt at home unless she had a lake nearby, it was just in her nature to be close to water.

Rosula had become more use to being called by his nickname, ran up the hill, the feeling of the wind in his hair, the warmth from being around all of nature, he could imagine nothing better.

He loved the lake, maybe even more so than his mother if that was even possible, it fell into the hill side, water ran from a rock cave into a cool crystal pool, he had often went diving in the water and pulled out shards of crystal which had sunk to the bottom. But now as he stared at his reflection, he still had no idea why he was so different from others.

He wasn't as tall as he would have liked to be, he came up to his mothers shoulder, though she said one day he would be taller than her, he was slim and athletic, though that came from every day he loved to run, he would run till he could no more but even then he would just get back up and run, strange though as it may, even when he did this, he never got hot and never sweated.

He slid into the water and closed his eyes and folded his clothes onto the side, the water was chilling but it compensated for the warmth of his body after running around the meadows and hills.

He smiled, "summer is back which means I get to spend more time helping mother." As much as he loved the nature around him, seeing his mother smile at him just like when he was a little boy was enough for him, he had no friends in the village, around people he tended to keep to himself, "Mother said I got that from dad" he thought aloud, "and then again it's not as though my mom did much better for me. Abandoning me to the great storm." He had always found himself bitter when he thought about that.

Why had his parents abandoned him? Did they just not love him? Was he nothing to them, well, his mother; the one who had taken him in did care enough for him to love him and bring him up, Demeter had brought him to Adonis, that is all he cared about now.

"My Rosula, I am coming back to you" a voice echoed out and his eyes widened.

"Who said that?" he looked around, at first he thought it was just some of the nymphs playing tricks on him watching him as he swam like they did sometimes, but there was no one in sight.

"I come back and I will not fail you again." Now he was starting to get scared.

"Who are you!" he shouted, when he shouted his voice often didn't sound like him, it took more of a tone that would make the person he was talking to stop and listen like there was no other option for them.

"I am your mother." Whispered the voice.

He swam to the center of the water, "I have a mother! She is a farmer and cares for me, my mom left me to the darkness of the night!" that's when he felt a hand grab his ankle, it was a hand, it couldn't have been anything else, maybe a bit of reeds had got caught around his ankle?

He tried to scream out but he couldn't and the water was filling his lungs, was this to be his fate, drowned in the lake? He kicked as hard as he could, thrashing and wriggling to loosen himself, till his foot slowly slipped and he launched to the surface.

His eyes were frantic as he kept looking around for what had grabbed him, "Mother!" he screamed out, but it was useless she was to far away, again he was pulled under, this time both his ankles had been caught, _Please!_ He prayed _Gods and Goddesses divine save me please!_ But no one came to call his aid, only the grip tightened.

It was useless, the more he struggled the more breath he was loosing, _save me_, every thing was blurring in his eyes now, his chest was burning but it wasn't a bad burning he could feel it spreading out slowly to his finger tips, for a second he felt powerful, like he was running again among the flowers as his hands came to rest on the side rocks of the pool, _get me out of here_! His thoughts screamed, maybe a prayer had worked, maybe one of the gods had looked upon him with pity because he suddenly felt a sharp pain raze across his chest and he began rising,

Immediately after breaking the surface of the water he swam back to the ledge and jumped out. Looking down to his stomach; a bleeding slash had appeared over his skin with blood slowly oozing out and back in the water a sharp spike of double crossed crystal had pierced the surface. "What is going on!" he weakly managed as his hand went to the cut, it felt warm, as long as he didn't get panicked his heart wouldn't speed up and then the blood would not coming out faster, he just had to maintain a calm to his mind and get back to his home.

But then the voice sounded again.

It bloomed through the air, "I lost you once, I promised I would never lose you again." It sounded heart broken.

Creepy voices, strange spires of crystal appearing from nowhere and bleeding. Was he missing anything else weird out of this day?

Oh wait, yes he had, sharp spikes dug into his arm and he resisted the urge to scream out. "Be careful with him you hag!" shouted the voice, around his arm were steel sharp talons.

"Wait!" he screamed.

But what ever was holding him began lifting him off the ground, "Stop squirming, you have already hurt yourself, she only wishes to speak with you! What is wrong with you child!" a second voice sounded above his head.

"I was almost drowned and now I'm floating off the floor with something sticking its talons into my arm n dim in pain, WOULD YOU BE REACTING THE WAY I AM?" he shouted. _Oh gods_ he thought _I have finally gone insane, mother always said I was a little crazy boy with the way I ran but I guess she was right, I am crazy_. Then he looked down, "Wait! NO, NO, NO, NO!" he screamed as the talons released him.

and he plunged hitting the ice-cold water.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosula normally didn't mind water, he liked swimming but as long as the waters were shallow enough that at the very most his bottom of his toes could touch the floor.

Being dragged into the depths of what felt like a never ending ocean inside the small pool made him what to re consider his liking of water completely.

When finally the water around him burst away, he felt himself cough up all the water that had filled in his lungs. A sharp hand running awkwardly down his back, as if it was trying to comfort him but found that it had never attempted an action like this, "It's okay" cooed the voice, "don't worry Rosula, you are going to be fine." Slowly after the water had left his chest and he had coughed most of it up he turned his head, the voice belong to a pretty girl that was for sure, her hair curled in two down the side of her face and the rest was swept down her back, he suddenly became very aware he was sitting bare.

He tucked closely in a ball and blushed brightly, "who are you?" he coughed taking in his surroundings, he was in a dark underground cave, stalagmites grew around him but where their tips were dripping water it would freeze before it hit the floor changing into diamonds which sprinkled away on the stream that spiralled from the surface pool into a long winding tunnel, so that's how he got here.

The water roared rushing down in tides around them before launching as though they were gale force winds through the tunnels. The girl followed his gaze looking back at the surface before brining it back to those deep green eyes "My name is Alecto, I am a fury"

"You don't look like you have much fur" Rosula muttered but she simply grinned, and raised her hand, long talons elongated from her fingers and toes. Okay so jokes were not her thing, he thought.

"Fury" she pronounced, "I work down here for my master and he ordered I was sent to come get you." She rubbed the side of her jaw, "pretty strong kick you got there for a…" she raised her eyebrow as she looked him over and his face blushed even brighter but something about her gaze made him unsteady, those eyes were beautiful yet something in them looked as if they were searching him for a weakness or even evaluating him. "Boy" she said as though she could think of nothing else.

"Well I don't spend my time practicing kicking people." He muttered, "You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes would you I left them on the side of the pool but they were shredded when that freak crystal grew out the side." Okay now she really was looking strangely at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face other than water which I thought I was going to drown in?" he bit his lip, why had he said that? He never spoke like that, never had a mean comment escaped his lips before, but he was just tired and confused now, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offence." He returned his gaze back to her, now she was looking even more confused what? Had she never heard an apology before or someone speak a kind word?

"You don't need to apologise, I should have been more careful." She gazed at his arms, "You're bleeding" her voice was full of astonishment, again like an emotion she had never expressed before, what was with this girl!

She crawled over and touched her soft fingertips to the warm skin; Alecto had never felt something like this before, there was warmth in her heart, her mistress Persephone had often spoke about it how she always felt it whenever she was around lord Hades, but lady Persephone was an adult, time stood still here in the Underworld, Alecto was barely older than sixteen years, that when she had come down here to work for the lord of the dead and yet even more astonishing that this unknowing prince, was bleeding!

She leant her head against his arm and his face went bright red with embarrassment, but this warmth and feeling that he radiated, the blood slowly dripped down the side of her face and she slowly ran her fingers across the rake marks that she had accidently made, slowly the gaps in the skin hissed as a gentle smoke rose up from them sealing them shut but yet a faint pale scar showed where they had been.

She ran her fingers over the exposed skin as if to make sure there were no wounds left, but still the question reined in her head; how had this prince bled? Something was not right here.

Rosula just felt his face burning, had she really just kissed the wound and after running her fingers along it healed it? "Are you sure you are not a goddess?" he blurted out; he had heard only the purest gods had the ability to heal.

Now it was Alecto's turn to blush, did he really just compare her to a goddess? Of all people or creatures he thought she was a goddess? "No, but I am immortal" she smiled, he was funny, "unfortunately though, I have no spare clothes with me." why did now she begin blush, she had seen him exposed already, why now that she was close to him did she feel embarrassed as well?

She offered her hand, "don't worry though, there is no one down here to look." She whispered as she pulled him to her feet, they were the same height just about, there eyes held for a minute to long, "um… they are probably waiting for you, they both have waited a very long time." She whispered as her gaze lowered away from him.

"Lead the way." He smiled. So both of them began walking down the tunnel their eyes not meeting but hands still held, neither subconsciously wanting to let go and only becoming aware as they strode into a blood red meadow in front of a black castle.

Rosula felt a strange feeling building in his chest, something about this place he had come seemed so familiar yet so scary, it was right yet so incredibly wrong this place.

It was as though he was back in hillside home with Adonis, but everything was tainted, there was a sky, or something that closely resembled a sky yet it was tainted by diamonds dripping like blood and a soft burning purple fill, this place was just so wrong and yet, it felt as though he knew he was seeing a better version of it, no shadow was cast in this land, Alecto didn't have one and neither did the people… if people is the correct word for what he was seeing.

They wore long pale cloaks which trailed on the ground, a mist rolled around them where their feet touched. The skin on their faces was like ice, each one of them cast glances at him, at first he thought it was because he was wearing nothing then their hands reached out, he realised why their eyes were so cold; they were blind.

His heart sank further and further, "Who are these people?" he gently took hold of one of their arms and guided them along a path to where the light of the sky seemed to concentrate, where the blood grass changed to a fresh green.

Alecto was not surprised by his care towards them, she had often helped her master guide them down the paths they deserved, the fact he could do it subconsciously. That was just proof that he was a descendant of the lord Hades. She smiled; something she had not done in so many years, "They are… the people who live here in this realm." Her glance cast towards them, they were so delicate, like specs of dust on the floating winds, when many souls had perished because of plagues or massacres in villages she had had to help Lord Hades care for them and send them to where they deserved.

Who was this boy? He was a stranger in familiar skin.

She sounded so much like Lady Persephone when she fell in love with Lord Hades.

Maybe just maybe, she smiled at his back as she traced her finger along the line down his spine; she took his arm and linked her with his. He didn't stop her from doing so, that must have been a good sign and he returned her smile, "Come on, were not that far."

"you said that back in the cave" he laughed and both of them began running and she joined him laughing, his smile lit up the meadows… literally, behind them with each step her ran, where his foot landed the ground behind them shimmered like a stone dropped into water, the red grass shimmered becoming the same green that showed in Elysium, this boy was something else.

_Yes_ her heart whispered, _yes he is_.

Before they got near the gates Alecto tripped, and since their arms were linked Rosula fell with her and she landed on top of him as he twisted them around so she wouldn't fall on the floor, even so they didn't stop laughing till their eyes locked.

Slowly they inched close and closer together, her hair dangled lightly over his face but his hand moved it gently back behind her ear.

Both their hearts were racing wildly.

Rosula looked deeper into her eyes, "You have to be a goddess, if you are not, then you are one by secret." _How ironic_ she thought.

"And why would I be a goddess?" she smiled, "maybe I am just a monster, one that would eat your heart." Her hand moved over his bare chest.

He shook his head, "if you take hearts." He whispered as though his words would break this scene like glass, "I would give mine willingly, but you are not a monster and even if you are not a goddess, you are more beautiful than they are." He reached out his hand running across the smooth of his face.

That's when she leant in closer and their lips met softly and Alecto felt the warmth that she thought had only been a myth; it was the warmth from an arrow of Eros.

The kindling fire that came from love.


	5. Chapter 5

Alecto slowly and reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, and saying she was reluctantly pulling away was the understatement of the century; she could have kissed him for ever; that warmth and kindness, so rare to find.

But she had a job to do.

She slowly stood and Rosula sat up, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, he looked nervous, oh gods of Olympus, was what she thinking true?

"How many other girls have you kissed?" she asked but he simply went even redder, she had been his first kiss? Oh that was so going to get twisted by the gods who were watching this now.

She leant in and landed one last kiss on his cheek, "It was perfect." she smiled, "I will not ever forget it." That seemed to lessen his embarrassment. She would now merely have to deal with Eros at a later time; she was running far too late with this delivery.

They were a few yards from the castle's main gate, Gods above she hoped neither of his parents had seen them kissing just.

The gate groaned open and two black silhouettes stood on the threshold as they got closer Rosula could make out some details of them, one was a woman, taller than him, she had brown curled hair that curled down the side of her face mixed another color that looked like gold which spun down her back, her eyes were a light blue like the summer sky.

The man next to her stood straight, perfect posture, nothing about him seemed to show any sign of giving up this defensive stance he had taken as though he was afraid that this strange boy might have come to attack. He had a scar running down his right eye and his eyes were dark; darker than bottomless pits.

The woman slowly steps forward, she was whispering and he could not understand what she was saying till she stood directly in front of him, "My baby Rosula" her hand hovered fearfully over his face.

Hang on…

Why the hell was she be fearful! He thought, There were two ways this would work out; one, she was telling the truth and this really was his mother who had abandoned him and a father who had done little much better.

The other way this was going to work out was these people were completely insane… why couldn't it have been the easier option that they were both just completely insane!

Rosula slowly circled around the woman like a weary animal, again that lurching pain in his stomach wrenched him forward as crystal shot from the ground but the woman stood completely still as they crossed in a diamond shape around her neck so she couldn't move without choking herself. What is this? He thought, it could not be coincidence.

Even still, Persephone's emotions poured in her eyes, her sadness; the tears running wild down her face, her shock and disbelief and fear that this was her baby grown flowered from the wide shock and pale color of her eye and finally, the dark hate that wretched in her heart at her mother was as black as the dark pupil in the pale mesh of tears and color.

Her voice was a soft whisper, softer than a shade that was blind along its path, "release me now Rosula." What did she mean? Release her? Did she somehow think this was his doing?

"Lady, listen." He would not normally be rude like this, but now he was getting frustrated, "I'm cold, I am tired and I am very confused to where I am, if you are saying you are my mother." His eyes burned dangerously, "Then you have a hell of a lot to answer for!" he growled.

"You hate us?" the man behind her finally spoke.

Alecto could take no more; this was a tricky path this boy was walking on. "Master" Alecto moved in front of him and raised her hands in a plea, "maybe it would be better when he is clothed and maybe eaten something… fresh" she added. Her master simply nodded and she grabbed his arm before he could say anything else that might anger them.

They made their way up a grand staircase with red and golden carpet, the stair banister was made from a dark oak, the room was like something out of a fairy tale and Rosula knew all about them.

Alecto came to a stop and two large polished doors with golden handles and when she opened them, Rosula had to catch his breath. The room was like that fit for a prince! Blood red tapestries hung from the wall depicting a boy sat by a lake while a man and a woman hugged crying beneath it in the darkest colours, why did they look so familiar? A large four poster bed that could have fit five of him was under paintings and portraits of a baby boy on the left and a half grown child on the right, what was with these people?

His fingers ran along the black silk that shrouded the unused bed like a curtain but then he almost mechanically walked over to another painting and his hand reached out, it must have been a trick, it was impossible!

It was him.

At first he thought it was glass, maybe an illusion, he had never seen these people before today and he doubted they had seen him yet the picture was as life-like as if he had a twin brother.

Near two more double oak doors hung an outfit, a black tunic with green hooded shroud with silver and diamond trimmings and leather and ruby studded sandals. I think this was a subtle message that he should get changed but when he turned back to Alecto because he was embarrassed to get changed in front of her, she simply raised and eyebrow, "What I there to be embarrassed about? I already have seen your body." She reminded him and he burned a bright red changing into the clothes as fast as he could, but something did not feel right…

He reached out the bottom of his tunic and ripped of the part that covered his knees and his fingers began working over the material till he fashioned a pair of shorts and smiled as he put them on and kicked off the sandals, he never wore anything on his feet, it was more fun running barefoot, "Perfect." He smiled.

"Come, dinner will be waiting for you." Alecto began to turn but he stopped.

"Alecto, tell me something, who are those two?" but she simply grinned.

"That is not for me to say." She pointed him down the stairs and into a mass dinning room where his apparent 'mother and father' sat ever so calmly in front of a mass feast, "I will be back for you later." She purred before she vanished.

His eyes slowly moved over to look at them, "I am not playing games no more!" he frowned, "you took me from my home and, and" the wrenching hurt more this time moving from his chest as the room began to rumble.

"You're powers are out of control child" the man laced his fingers.

"I don't have any powers! You both make no sense!"

"I am Hades." His voice spoke out loud for the first time, it was not intimidating, it was not scary but its tone was at a level which made Rosula pause as though whatever he had to say was the most important thing in the world and he had to listen. He turned to the woman, "This is my wife, your mother, Persephone."

"Y-you're gods?"

"Yes child." Hades voice changed back to a whisper, but if they were his parents? What would that make Rosula?

"I'm not mortal am I?" his voice slowly weakened as the truth washed over him and his mother nodded.

"You're a god, a child born of two worlds; a child of earth and a child of the underworld, heir to darkness and life." Her eyes searched him as though looking for any innocence and form that her baby once had, well that was tough, they could have known me, he thought, if they hadn't abandoned me.

"We did not abandon you." Hades whisper reached him, "you were kidnapped from us and when we thought you had returned to us you were taken by Adonis." Those words cut into him worse than any evil of this underworld ever could.

"You're wrong!" he screamed, he watched as the room began to groan, outside sharper spikes of crystal burst into the foundations.

"And you are loosing control." Hades observed, "Control your emotions and you control your abilities." He said while taking a sip of his tea. That really got Rosula's anger burning.

He flexed his hand looking outside; sure enough the spire which had freshly burst from the ground like a sapling began to change moving till it mirrored his movements, "okay." He growled, "So if I can control my emotions." He raised his gaze, "I can do this!" he thrust out his fist crystal spikes mirrored his form punching out to hit Hades, Persephone looked up but gaze no warning only a look of interest towards her son but even so in those few split seconds it had proven the Lord of the dead was fast, far too fast.

Rosula groaned pushing all his will in vain to try to move the now still crystal which hung in air, it felt as though he was pushing an entire forest all at once. He focused till even his body began to strain, how had it been stopped?

That crystal was moving with his anger and when it came to his parents who had just told him what they did, letting him get taken away, his anger had no boundaries. His eyes wandered to the suspended spikes and that's when he noticed it; a darkness wrapping around them, "You used your shadow!" he snarled.

"I am the Lord of the dead." The noble king rose, "I faced Titans at the beginning of creation, I am the oldest child of the gods and the rightful heir to Olympus, I am the most powerful god with the exception of Aphrodite." He turned and the spikes smashed through the floor as though they had been resumed, where they hit nothing remained but a smoking crater, "You have potential my son but first you must learn your emotions before you learn where you belong and how to use your abilities."

"You have no right to lecture me Hades! I grew up for years without you and her-"

"It has not been years." He turned back, "you were born four months ago." The light that was left in his eyes diminished, "even so, without you my son." His eyes began swirling like dark pits, he held Tartarus in his eyes. If eyes were the windows to the soul then he was in the darkest parts of hell, "they have felt like years, not to be able to see you then when we get you back you have been believed into hating us? I will never forgive the Olympians for letting such a thing like this go."

"Wait…"

Hades turned back slowly to see his son sat in a chair at his right hand side next to his mother, the crystal that was in the crater spread out slowly as Rosula focused, his brows bunching together as his will slowly spread across the hole, "Let us… share this meal." The words sounded like they were stuck in his throat, "Father."

Hades turned and sat back in his chair showing no deliberation but making his movements swift nonetheless, "let us regain what was lost, tell me what happened." But it was not easy, neither Hades nor Persephone had allowed that memory to stay in their minds, but the pain in their hearts was incurable… or so they thought, just their son sitting with them was the antidote to this venom of pain.

"Your grandmother; Demeter, had never been happy of mine and your mothers marriage." He ignored the wince Rosula's face betrayed at the moment Hades acknowledged Persephone the boy's mother, "but at the moment of your birth and your mother's transition to me she swiped you from your mother's arms. We sang praises when Hera brought you back to us, but it was another deception, Demeter had got Adonis in her grip, the nymphs own selfish desire to have a child, was greater than good of your well being."

"Your gods couldn't you have just zapped me back!" how naïve he was yet there was a desire in the deepest part of his heart to beheld by his parents, even if he wasn't willing to show it. "It doesn't work that way. My power extends to my realm; I could do not much further than send Alecto to get you and slip these into yours and Adonis's food." He held up a white bloomed lotus which Persephone had grown, "did you not notice you never seemed to have a care before you entered the underworld? With both of your senses lessened, you and Adonis did not notice the extremity of your growing without a sense of time passing one really can loose themselves." Hades noticed his sons clenched fists; he was controlling his anger, good, Very good indeed.

"But now what is your plan? Where do I fit into things in the grand scheme?"

"You begin training tomorrow. You are going to rip Demeter from the roots of Olympus and if any of them stand in your way."

"Excuse me?"

"You begin training tomorrow." But before he could finish Rosula ran off to his room.

His anger was seething from his chest, "oh, hello son, you're a god with abilities and heir to the underworld. We didn't abandon you, massive guilt trip from them to make me listen to them then his explanation, we drugged you to make you seem like you was growing when really we just didn't want people to freak out over you until we could get hold of you." He screamed and punched the marble wall a hard as he could then screamed when he felt his skin tear and the bones in his hand break.

"What are you doing?"

Alecto appeared at his side holding his wrist, her hand caressing the wounds, oh how her touched helped him and the warmth of is blood kindled her. Her lips ran over it savoring the warmth. "Alecto, you're freezing!" he whimpered as he pulled off his cloak and tunic and ripping the tunic down the middle added another layer to keep her warm, "and you are bleeding, I could sense your anger from the fields of punishment."

"You have no idea what they are like!" he turned and headed into his room lying on the bed.

"I have been working for you father as long as I can remember and never has a man; god or otherwise not cared for someone. Everything they did." She sat in front of him and made him look her in the eyes, "they did because it was the best they could do for you." She pulled him closer and their lips softly touched at first before becoming more needing as though it was not a want but a necessity their love was like breathing, "wait." Alecto pulled back, "no, I should not be doing this. Your father is my lord and master, if he ever found out."

"It would not matter, what could he do? If he stopped our love he would be as bad as Demeter." he whispered as their foreheads lent against each other.

"But Rosula." Her voice was as soft as his. Her hand ran across his cheek softly touching points under his eyes, "I love you but I am a monster, I cannot give you anything. If they found out a god fell in love with a monster."

"Well it is a good thing that I do not exist." He kissed her slowly as though savouring the moment.

"Will our love be secret?" her head turned ashamed of herself.

"My mother is said to have to stay here because she ate the pomegranate seeds, though she willingly comes because there is something here for her; my father." He clipped an amulet which was made of with a black silk strap and a large emerald for a centre jewel which rested in the hollow on his throat. Alecto raised her hair in a bunch as he slowly placed it around hers, it rested perfectly and shone.

"As long as that Emerald glows and is safe." It slowly took the shape of a heart, "Know that you will be the only love I will ever have and I will always return to you." The light shined over his chest showing the reflection of Eros's arrow, "I am yours."

"It's a good thing were immortal" she laughed and jumped on him as they both fell back kissing.

But if this story is not supposed to be known among the myths of old, how do I know of it? That is simple, I am Rosula, I am the child of the Underworld who was given a destiny to topple tyranny.

But my story is not yet done.

It was going to be an adventure that would be told only to the darkest of creatures in the pits of Tartarus for only their understanding of evil was going to be what I needed.

I am Rosula and this is my tale. Do not forget me, I will not forget you.

join me for the rest of my journey.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there panting for breath, moisture dripped from the air around me from the intense warmth of my body. The underworld was often cold as ice and just as desolate half the time.

Hades stared at me, his figure perfect, he hadn't even broken a sweat yet, "Demeter isn't just going to bow down and accept defeat she has the whole planet at her control. You have to go with the motive to destroy." As I ran at him and slammed down a dagger which would have slashed straight through his head like a hot knife through butter, he simply sidesteps and my face dug through the gravel and dirt.

I turned and looked at my mother on the sidelines; she was a ghostly apparition now just as I was. My solid body was back on the surface sleeping like Persephone's, except I was still having to live with my kidnapper and retain all innocence which was hard when the urge to send crystal spikes into that nymph and send her to Tartarus was the main urge in my head.

Hades slowly moved around in a circle, evaluating the situation, where the best position for offence and defence was. He was too good at this, he was right; by any concern he _is _the strongest god.

I flipped my dagger so it pointed down and felt the ground around me, I ran towards him this time when I jumped I shifted my weight back down and focused on the ground so a thin layer of slippery crystal formed beneath me and I slid straight between his legs hitting the back of his knees so that he was knocked off balance. For a moment it seemed my father had an ounce of pride in his eyes but it was soon replaced with anger, "You have to go for the kill! Show no mercy, no ounce of regret or hesitation, or." He moved in a blur and I gasped feeling my body arch and my mouth widen as the air rushed out of me I only saw a flash of his knee digging deep into my chest then his leg flipping over me sending me flying back smashing into a wall.

For a moment every blackened before my vision renewed with a flash of deep rage, I could literally see the aura burning off my body in a thick green burning mist, "That's it! Let your power flow with your rage!" he smiled but it was soon wiped from his face by my fist which smashed full force into him returning the exact mark where he had just kicked me. Every thing slowed down, this power! It was breath taking! Was this the true power of a god? My hand pushed down and from the wall behind him spikes grew. "Give what you get, is the saying that would apply here!" I snarled but again my hand froze mid air as his shadow stopped them.

"Save your powers for critical moments throughout the battle you and Demeter will be fighting wills over the plants and life around you. Your underworld abilities will give you that slight advantage but they will also be your greatest disadvantage." He whispered and I realised, he was standing behind me, the figure I thought as my father began melting in front of me till all colour drained from it rendering it to its true form; his shadow. He had split his shadow in two! "Your other greatest tool of use; Deception." I span around and his arm blocked my punch, I would have to push my body further.

"I am not the innocent boy who ate those lotuses anymore." My eyes widened as a further rush of power ran through my veins, "trust me when I say" my power pushed him back further into a cracking wall, "Those lotuses were the only thing that made me innocent." I grinned as he was pushed further back by my aura.

"That's my boy" Persephone mirrored my grin.

"You definitely take after your mother" Hades groaned as he emerged from the shadows, "but that would just be the level your grandmother's back up fighter will be working at. This." He spread his arms and a black aura exploded crushing the cliff around us so far it scraped the fake burning sky and dug down to the river Styx and sea of chaos.

His aura was an out wild burning inferno.

Mine was a candle flicker in the wind.

My next couple words were not that a prince should utter but when facing my fathers godly restraint aura, emphasis on restraint. That is what I had to fight? "This is the true power of a god." Black flames twirled around his fingers and I am positively sure just an ember was more than likely able to destroy me.

"How the Tartarus am I suppose to go up against that!" I shrank away from this aura, although, _push_ would be more an accurate word.

"Rosula." Persephone smiled "do not let your eyes fill you with fear at what you see." Her ghostly arm wrapped around my shoulders, "Yes my mother has the power of an original god, but that just means she will be blinded by arrogance, "like your father said, she will be relying on her natural powers and that will be her flaw, we just have to get you powered up a bit and the more you train the better it will be, you have to trust me my little thorn." She kissed my forehead as my dream form slowly began returning to my body, "Rome wasn't built in a day… believe me." She winked and my eyes slowly began to open and I knew; I was in deep trouble.

The room around me had been destroyed; it looked like a volcano had gone of in the middle of the room, "Oh father am I in trouble." I whispered. My hands faced palms down on the floor, "well at least this gives my chance to try something." My fingers spread and my shadow rose out the ground with spiked claws, they so resembled icicles.

Its long sharp claws drew over the bursts bricks which began sealing back in place, got to love the god abilities, within a few minutes the walls had been rebuilt and with a click of my fingers honeysuckle blossomed with lavender and refreshed the room replacing the burning cloth and straw smell with the sweet fragrance of summer.

But still it bugged in my mind, when I finally came to face Demeter she would have such overwhelming power and mine was embarrassing in comparison.

_But there is another way_ hissed a voice.

I turned, why is it creepy stuff always happened to me when I was barely clothed? Don't the fates convene things for when people are actually decent looking and in the appropriate manner?

But as I told my father, those lotuses were the only things that made me innocent I took after my mother Persephone and she was far from innocent or tamed, my mother defied earth to the very last fighting moment, she had made the god of thieves cower and fear her and she had bore a child with little next to no help from my grandmother and my father, he had destroyed the greatest Titan and now kept him a prisoner with the other Titans in the darkest abyss imaginable, "what was his name again?" I wondered out loud, "Cronus?"

"_YESS!"_ roared a hissing voice which filled the room; it couldn't be… that was. Impossible! He couldn't, we was trapped how could he even talk to me?

"_You are a descendant of my bloodline. You share my blood, this is the curse my son Hades wields and you also, but you are my descendant so I can offer you one gift._" His voice flowed through me almost lifting me off my feet.

"And what gift could you possibly ever offer me?"

"_Power!" _I closed my eyes and could see him, a tall man with dark hair and close cropped shave wearing something that looked ridiculous, I can't even describe it.

"Okay… now you had my attention, but first please explain; what tailor made you those?"

_"I am the Titan of time, you will see one day. I can assure you of that Prince_."

"Okay, back to the subject of power, why would _you_, Titan leader, king of time, devourer of his children the Olympians, help me? The son of the man who keeps you imprisoned in hell?"

"_Because one day you will free me, when the rein of the Olympians come to an end and all earth is free, I will curse them to the same fate they ruled on me._"

"I would never free you."

"_It is your destiny child!_" his laugh was worse than the sound of the drums of war.

My destiny was to end the rein of the gods? What weren't my parents telling me? That just brought back the anger I had to subdue, my Achilles heel; my anger.

"What will I have to do to get this power?" If I was going to destroy the Olympians, I was going to take revenge first on the ones who forced my mother and father apart, who took the life that should have been mine as prince in my parent's arms.

"_You are already doing it." _My grandfather's voice laughed happily, "_Concentrate your hate and when it reaches its peak, allow your soul to blacken to that of the darkest night and ultimate power shall be yours_. _That, I can promise you_."

I looked at my hand, already power was flowing through it more easily, my mind was not in my control as images flashed before my eyes, it must have been him showing me what I missed and it hurt. It hurt to see what I lost but it just made my hate grow bigger and bigger till my heart began to ache more than it could have ever done.

"_You can trust me_" his face broke out in a grin and his silver eyes flared, "_I would never hide anything from you."_

_"NO_" came a familiar scream as I saw Alecto standing in the glass mirror that was by my bedside, "Do not let the Titans twist your mind, they fell because of there consummation of power and their blind sight, just continue training with your father! I believe in you." She shouted, but already the green energy began swirling around my feet moving further and further up my body.

"No one ever tells me anything." I turned to look her in the eyes, "in the last few seconds he has been more honest with me than my parents or Adonis ever have been."

"I was honest when I said I love you" she whispered. My hand instantly reached out and touched her fingertips on the glass.

"If I stop the Olympians and Demeter I can change the way everything is ruled, the Titans are honest, they may have held onto power to long but it was a Golden age. Mortals were in caves the scum of creation barely even civilised, why should I trust them maybe the world would be better if the Titans ruled!" now Alecto stared at me in horror.

"You did not just say that." She shook her head.

"My mother and father could live on earth free of the curse of the underworld!" I snapped.

"But this isn't about them! You are scared!"

"OFCOURSE I AM!" I roared, "BECAUSE EITHER WAY PART OF ME IS GOING TO DIE! IF I FIGHT DEMETER I DIE, IF I TAKE POWER THE GOOD SIDE OF ME DIES!"

"_But you have so much more fun." _Cronus's voice chided

"SHUT IT!" I and Alecto both growled.

"Rosula you cannot do this, you can be ready, your parents can help you!"

"BUT WHEN DOES GOOD EVER BEAT EVIL?" I turned back and my aura began burning brighter, "MEDUSA MADE TO LOOK EVIL WAS DEFEAT BY PERSEUS A GOOD GUY WHEN REALLY HE WAS MORE EVIL THAN SHE WAS, SHE WAS A VICTIM AND SO MANY OTHERS, THE MINOTAUR,ARACHNE, CHARYBODIS, DAPHNE, SCYLLA!" I paused and felt the burning beginning to spread into my heart, "good never wins, Alecto."

"Then change that." She pleaded; black tears fell from her eyes.

"_It's too late_" Cronus laughed as my body exploded in a green barrage of energy and fire.

The pain was horrific, as though every muscle and part of me was burning and being ripped apart into the deepest dark.

But the power

It was… it was.

Glorious

I slowly stood and felt the sharpness of my body, the house lay in ruin around me and the clouds in the sky had blackened in a storm but parted around my aura which circled hissing as a serpent. The energy was at such a force my golden hair had blackened along with my new dark green venomous eyes. Alecto stood her face a mixture of fear and sadness in the cracked glass mirror. Part of me wanted to reach out and beg for her forgiveness, to apologise.

"We do not do that_._" Laughed my grandfathers voice who was now a ghostly image next to me although his voice seemed more solid unlike that prisoner body he was using, even with his strange clothing, chains still hung at his wrists and feet, "You chose the right side, your mother and father knew that one day you would, that's why they showed you what they did in that dream, they knew they would not be able to train you for what you needed, the Olympians have never been at war with each other, us Titans though. We saw a greater war with them that creation could take and I will show you how to destroy them."

"Yes" my voice hissed almost just like a serpents, my hand flexed. Muscles moved across my new strong body, "destroy the Olympians then take the world for ourselves."

"ROSULA!" screamed Alecto as she was ripped away from the viewing mirror and replaced by the image of my father.

"You knew this would happen. I have no good life in me; I barely had any at all, what could I do? Make a few plants blossom? I am the spawn of the lord of the dead; my heart is as black as possible the only difference is because of my mother that means I can walk the plains of earth. You knew I would be the fall of the gods that's why you never cared to look at my mother while she was pregnant, you knew and with each passing month you drew your web of a plan closer and closer." I crouched in front of the glass, "But know this, I am doing this for Alecto and mother. The noble lord Hades?" I scoffed, "your more deceptive than a Titan but don't worry father I will destroy Olympus and I will watch it fall burning across the lands and when it is done." I stood. "I will rein with the Titans as king of the new gods." My foot smashed down on the glass and the connection was broken.

My grin spread across my face as I could feel my heart form in my hand, a black molten stone which crushed beneath my fingers without me so much as flinching, "WE GO TO WAR!"


	7. Chapter 7

I watched the swirling green energy weave in and out my fingers as I sat on the edge of the oblivion of Tartarus, the vast dank darkness filled with burning heat and yet defying the elements as a cold shiver is always felt running down your spine at the sight of this wrong pit.

My fingers ran over the edge, a thick coating of blood stuck to the walls, so once you fell. it was impossible to get a grip on the side; the sheer fall into the pits of lava would prison me putting me straight into a cell and even if I did make it down there without getting trapped it was a mass catacomb of tunnels.

"_A child of the underworld who doesn't even known the realm which he will inherit"_ a voice laughed as an image of my grandfather formed in the middle of the dark abyss on a throne of human bones.

He was tall and deceptively looking young, he looked barely out his twenties! He was well sculpted with muscle and a head of dark hair. _Just how mine looks now,_ I though as my hand involuntarily ran through the new midnight shadow hair that had bleached me when I had lost my heart.

"I am a child of the earth you fool, I was born there and that is where the majority of my power reined." My eyes shot over to him, "that is until recently anyway."

"_Ah."_ He grinned, "_Do your new abilities frighten you?"_ he strolled across towards me and reached a hand out but before he could touch me, a barrier of shadow raised almost ripping the flesh off his bones.

The thick energy swirling around my hands grew into a burning green flame, venom and flame mixed in harmony, "was it necessary to steal Hecate's books? Or even more necessary that I had to die?" my eyes flashed.

"_Too much power would destroy you boy, be happy you still have three powers under your control; your crystal, the green flame elemental magic. You are lucky to have that much power."_

"Watch your tongue!" I snarled looking him full in the eyes, "until you get out you need me and even then we signed a blood pact." I grinned, "You break it and you and the Titans return to Tartarus. When you are king, I am prince and I get the power and realm I want." I was no longer going to have the fates pick and choose my fate; no one else was going to control me.

"So how do I do this then? Unlocking Tartarus is no easy matter; she sleeps in a deep sleep."

"_The spirit must not be woken at all costs!"_ his eyes betrayed a moment of fear, "_If it woken Olympus will not fall!"_

"What does any of this matter, grandfather? Half of the god's greatest warriors have gone to fight in Troy! They are defenseless!" with the greatest warriors of Greece gone it would be more than easy to slowly rise up the mountainside and reach Olympus.

"_Has your mind burned away with those venomous flames fool?_ _The god's power will be at their greatest because they will be more wary! No, we must bide our time, unless you have a better idea on how we distract the gods?"_

"well." I pushed my hand out and grunted as I felt a force pushing back my hand as though a mountain was pushing me back, I simply let my fingers tips extend and a line of green flames pranced and moved over the walls, " what do you expect me to think of? I'm not a child of Athena." I growled.

"You look like a Titan." He admitted.

That caught my attention.

The walls began crumbling, bellow molten covered eyes began staring towards me with growls and muffled shouts, "_Go child!_" he urged, "they are awakening!" and he was right, the eyes seemed to be rushing now with matching outstretched hands.

"Come to me, feed off this body and take its life and breathe me back out!" I gasped as I could feel my life force slipping away being mixed and perfected by their forms.

They kept their deal.

As the Titans gathered around in a circle breathing back the soul of the child who had rescued them, my mind began to reform as I began to choose my body, I wanted it just as it once was, golden hair, athletic build yet with a subtle tone of muscles so my strength was known only to me.

My eyes slowly opened and some of the Titans backed away, "Hail the Titan Prince" laughed Cronus but when glances were cast around, his hard glare fixed them as they knelt then rose.

"Well you did it." A voice sounded; a deep gasping voice which spiked over the open empty space of my heart and my head snapped around to face it.

There he stood, the lord of the dead, lord of the kingdom of infinite growth, Hades or as I have to call him; father. "Is this not what I was supposed to achieve?" green flames rolled out my hands and circled crossing in front of me so only my eyes were visible in an inferno of swirling poisoned flames, "look at me now."

"Rosula?"

The sad voice caught me off guard, it was quiet, like the timid footsteps that followed, "Rosula my love." I looked up to see her, she wore a black silk gown that cut away just above her knees and spiked back in a diamond trail but hovered just before touching the ground around her neck was the same necklace I had given her but now it was just a piece of cloth with trimmings, "What have you done? Power and evil have colored your heart and withered it." She slowly stepped forward the flames parting for her as she placed her hand upon my cheek, "Does destiny and revenge mean so much as to loose yourself to what you was originally fighting against. Oh my poor love." Her hand moved over the empty hole of my heart, though skin and bone was there all parts of the heart was removed, though with her here, how I felt it burn faintly.

"What pain can come to one who has no heart?" her hand were freezing though I could not warm her like I use to be able to, my fire did no warmth now it only poisoned and destroyed.

"The pain of solitude and never feeling love" she whispered and as she pressed her lips to mine, I felt nothing, no familiar warmth, no magical kindling returning my heart.

"_How ironic._" Cronus laughed and a fellow Titan nodded.

"The child of the warmest life who is supposed to be the very essence of life has ripped his own heart out and been left as barren and evil as us. What a turn of events."

"Remember, he is the one who unleashed your miserable soul from that hell." I hissed but my voice faltered when Alecto turned my face back to look at her.

"Let me return your heart to you." She pleaded black tears forming in her eyes, "it is not too late to turn back." My hands held hers and moved them away from my face as the truth burned in the darkness of my soul.

"I was too late from the moment I was born. I promise no harm will come to you and when my destiny is accomplished." A green shroud formed around my shoulder and thick metal plates began spreading over my body till I was covered in thick Armour like all other Titans except on my head rested a golden crown and from my hand two cylinders began changing till I held two large double-edged swords in my hands which would fit into sheaths on my belt.

Was this it? Was this what I was supposed to achieve? I had been born just to end the reign of the gods; I was just a pawn to so many. That was my only use.

My grip on the weapons tightened as blood lust was running wild in me, "_Easy child"_ my grandfather laughed with a grin before a metal clasped mask grew over his face and his voice became darker and now fully formed and solid, "You will have your chance, but start with the one who birthed you only for his own needs, show him how much your hatred has grown, show him the power of true darkness!" the holes in his Armour mask glowed brightly.

The temptation, oh how delicious! The urging powers of darkness! "Well it is what you wanted, isn't it father?" I grinned, "You wanted this" an inferno exploded into my hand bringing tainted light to the absolute darkness, "I have the power like them to run the world red with blood and you know what?" my teeth began changing till two front snake fangs just were visible on my lip.

"Stop!" Alecto screamed but it was no use, which soon began to dawn in her eyes, "if I cannot change you, change me, corrupt me to the core and make me your wife, make me your eternal love and queen." But I simply just raised my eyebrow.

"You would corrupt yourself? To be with me?"

"You fool." She smiled as her hands joined behind my neck.

"Well finally you seemed to have caught on" I lent in closer, "three. Two. One."

The smile wiped off my face and my sword dove straight into the face of my grandfather.

His agonizing screams pierced the air as the other Titans back away horrified by what they were witnessing as my flames enveloped him, I pulled the sword from his cracked armored face as a beam of light exploded smashing through the canyon walls of the abyss, which crumbled it giving way to where he was now knelt and he fell, back into hell. "YOU FOOL CHILD!" he screamed a dagger flashed and time slowed down as with the last ounce of power my grandfather could use, he did it to brand me, a dagger slashed from my eye down to my chin in a large crescent moon.

I was branded just like my father

I instantly closed the eye as warm burning blood streamed down my face, "And yet you're the one who gave me the power to defeat a goddess and thought I would actually free you?" I clicked my neck and knuckles, "you stupid moron, evil cannot corrupt me I was born out of the most pure love from two gods, I cannot be corrupted, although now." I grinned, "I have the blood and power of the Titans running through me." I examined my hand as though a speck of dust was there and I faced the other Titans, "so… basically." My eyes burned furiously, "run" the flames channeled through my body bursting out a torrent through my mouth and coating the prisoners who screamed and copied their leader falling back into the hell abyss.

The flames retreated back at my will, "Son" my father growled as he stalked towards me, "Do you have any idea what has happened! You have defied the fates and worse enough only completed part of your destiny!" his hand came rushing down to me but unlike before it appeared slow as my reflexes were at their peak, I simply raised my arm blocking his way and when his hand collided with it a small shock wave spread through his body as though he was a tide that had just smashed onto a cliff.

My eyes narrowed as I twisted his hand and pushed him away, "I make my own way, I defy the fates and all they control!" I snarled.

"You could have let us onto the plan." Alecto muttered as a shinning Emerald heart was restored to the necklace she held so dear; my heart.

"I could not risk anything, in order for my grandfather to believe my betrayal of honesty I had to go to the point where I fooled myself into believing what he was saying." I placed the blades in their sheaths, I now had power but just plain power alone was going to do me no good in beating Demeter, I had to have tactics as Athena herself said; sometimes power must bow to wisdom and this proof of my new blood was just like my father said; Deception was a great tool of mine. But I must not let it cloud my thoughts.

But yet had I completely stopped my destiny? Or simply delayed it, either way I had very little time, the other gods will have witnessed the rise in power and Demeter will have begun a rage, the earth had little time to live and I no longer could save it. "Do not let your thoughts worry you." Alecto's hair swayed swishing and it flashed till it was as golden as mine, she really was beautiful, her lips softly touched mine, "you had already corrupted me." She blushed, "but you corrupted the darkness in me to face the light." Her lips kissed my eye lid and slowly moved down the open wound which now began closing as pale flesh standing out against tanned skin, if it hadn't been for my blonde hair I would have been the exact image of my father, "You know it looks handsome." She winked as though she was reading my thoughts, "It will show as badge of honor, you are the son of Hades and Persephone…" our eyes both widened; my mother was on the surface.

"GO!" my father ordered as me and Alecto shot towards the pool moving in a unrecognizable blur.

"How had we forgotten?" I scowled as I skidded onto the swirling stream of water as though it was a sheet of ice.

"The underworld can change people's mind, your mother was here for a month and she forgot all about life above."

"My mother was gone from the world above for a week." I stated but Alecto shook her head.

"Time difference, the underworld works in a way we don't understand, time can either be faster or slower here!" we broke through the surface landing next to a pile of torn clothes and a woman who I had thought cared for me but she just stared at my face in horror, at the new scar that stood out from my face as light does in the shadows.

She shook her head horrified, "They said you couldn't leave the shadows!" she gasped slowly backing towards a group of trees as I furiously stepped forward slowly, "You cannot break the laws of the fates!" she growled.

"But I am not he of the shadows." I whispered and unclasped the blade from the belt.

"Then who are you?" she whispered.

"Look again." The pupil in my eye shifted into a sharp spike of a snake as I smiled, "yes mother, I will go to the lake and clean up" the smile morphed into a horrific grin, "and cleaned up I did."

"Impossible!" she murmured but the sound of her voice was lost from the noise of my sword being drawn slowly from the sheath.

"Rosula." She cried, "My child what have you done to yourself?" she fell onto the floor, her eyes staring lost at me.

"Don't you mean; Persephone's child?" she paled white as snow.

"I can explain!" she gasped as her nails dug into the ground, "I wanted to keep you safe, I just wanted to save you! Please!" I can to a stop in front of her and waited a moment, "say something." She quietly begged.

"Okay." I raised my sword "D-"

"Die!" snarled a voice as a vine of thorns wrapped around her then pulled back fast, when it had run out all that was left was an unrecognizable corpse on the floor, "That" I turned my head to see my mother standing on a tree branch staring furiously at the remained corpse, "Is for stealing my baby you treacherous bi-"

"Mom!" my arms wrapped around her then I stepped back awkwardly, this was alien to me, feeling a sense of caring like this for both her and my father, but she simply smiled and pulled me back into her hug, "my little Rosula, you changed your petals." She knelt to my height and smiled even brighter as her finger ran down the scar on my face, "but you have finally blossomed." She began to change till she took the looks of Adonis and me her and Alecto walked back to the small house, "Although, my little Rose cat." She laughed, "No son of mine will be the Serpent in the grass." Her hands ran over my face as the pupil changed, "agility of a cat." She smiled, "would be more rewarding in this case." My body was finally complete, but now the long days of training would begin and would my mother Alecto and I be able to keep up the disguise that nothing had changed that Adonis was not dead.

This was soon to be all uncovered.


	8. Chapter 8- updated

**I'm really sorry with how long this chapter took to write i have just been working on a few other stories and ideas and really got distracted from writing this. thank you readers for being patient for it =)**

* * *

The bitter cold wind flowed over the mountains and ran down the hillside like a pack of hungry wolves bringing a fresh blanket of falling snow and gentle lapping snowflakes which fell on my nose them vanished in a tiny puff of steam.

Winter had definitely set in.

I sat by the lake with my flames swirling over the thick ice slowly breaking, _why of all the times did we need to get water now?_ I sighed in my head.

"Because" came a familiar beautiful voice and I smiled when I saw her face, "we must keep up appearances my love." That beautiful girl was my queen; Alecto, she stood draped in a white dress which almost blended in with the snow covered surrounding, her skin was light but not pale but what really stood out was her blood coated lips, "look at you, all that inferno burning in your blood at yet you are freezing cold." She laughed and wrapped a fur cloak around my shoulders, "Your mother was wondering where you had gotten to." She whispered. We had to be careful where we spoke now, being back on the surface with my mother and Alecto drew a lot of attention to us and if Demeter ever found out we had returned that would be the end of everything.

I sat on the snow covered rocks and turned my gaze away playfully, "oh well I always was an adventurous boy, even as a baby I liked to wonder." It had become a lot easier to joke now I felt more relaxed in this new body, in the other one I felt I was something I wasn't that I was just a flower growing in the cracks of a wall.

But now.

I felt as though I was a brightly lit rose standing out in the midst of a selection of other colours, yet mine glowed brightest, "in that case I should keep a better eye on you" she grinned as she gently tugged my collar as she pulled our bodies close together and she kissed me, I felt her lips moving against mine mirroring what burned in her heart, her tongue slow tracing the faint outline of my lips now before pulling back slightly, "When are you going to tell your mother were getting married?" she sighed.

"I still haven't got the nerve to tell her it turns out we were in the underworld for two years and now her son is eighteen." I grinned.

"For the son of the righteous king of the Underworld who obeys every law without question, you really are quite rebellious aren't you?"

"You obviously don't know my mother that well." I smiled as she landed another kiss slowly on my lips and drew it out till we had to breathe; her finger ran down the sharp crescent moon scar along my face, just like everything else it was becoming much easier to cope with, although sometimes in the deepest of night I wake up screaming feeling the pain as dough the dagger which caused this to me was being dug deeper into my skin.

I forced a smile onto my face, "why can I just imagine you with a bad boy." I laughed distracting myself from the thoughts but Alecto simply raised her eyebrow.

"Oh honey." She leant in and her lips brushed on my ear, "I invented badness."

"So you say."

"Want to find out how I earned my title. But just before she could kiss me again, my worst nightmare happened.

"Can you two please stop flirting." echoed the voice of my mother.

My face went bright red along with Alecto's and we both turned; hoping, praying to the gods that that really wasn't the voice of my mother.

But it was.

There she with a stern look on her face and eyebrow raised, she wore a long black dress with gold trimmings, she wore no shoes though the cold of the snow didn't phase her, the warmth of spring blossomed in her. Around her shoulder was wrapped a similarly dark cloak, normally she would be with my father right now but it seemed we had found away around the problem of her being pulled into the underworld, me being a child of both realms meant I could pass between earth and the land of the dead as often as I wanted, as long as I kept an aura of myself around her it meant she could remain here and keep up the disguise.

She fixed Alecto with a look then her face softened, I guess she realised she had sounded a bit like her mother then, "I'm sorry, but you must realise that we don't know who could be watching."

"You can say that again." From the shadows stepped a woman, she looked strangely familiar, as though from a distant dream.

"This is what I mean." Growled my mother, she too looked at the woman with a strange and distant familiarity, the black curtain of hair and the soft yet stern eyes, why did they seem so familiar.

"Watchful eyes are cast from Olympus to look at you." She said her eyes ran over me, they were cold and grey but almost moved like a storm, "They sense the boy although they do not yet know what to make of him, you must tread carefully Persephone it is unwise for you to remain here even in disguise you are to easy to sense from your mother, she has even already begun to sense something afoot." The woman turned towards my mother, she nodded and tied back the black curtain of her hair.

"Excuse me?" I laughed, "You think I am Hades?" I leant back bellowing with laughter but that's when my mother fixed me with a warning look, "man you must be-".

"Rosula, this is your aunt, Lady Athena." She hissed quickly before returning her voice to a whispered hush and my laughter turned into an awkward cough.

"Lady Athena?" I stared at her wide eyed, but as I began to think about it I realised; why should I be scared of her? Then I realised, "Strength must bow to wisdom" I bowed respectfully but still my glare matched hers before a grin grew on the side of her mouth.

"You take after your mother that is certain you have her rebellious spirit, although I would be as daring to say he is almost more like a child of Poseidon being wild like that."

"Trust me Athena, I have only been with one man and even if I wasn't with Hades Poseidon is a big headed, egotistic, kelp minded moron!" Thunder echoed across the sky but Athena simply looked towards it with arms folded and said, "She is right." Her blunt tone was like a knife.

"What are you doing here, Athena, shouldn't you be feeding your father advice on how to run the world which is not even in his control, this time lightning burst across the sky but now I was getting frustrated, the Olympians wanted to try and control my life? They wanted to make me risk everything we had worked hard to achieve well then, pleasantries were going to be tossed along with a few other things.

Athena turned at me, "there is a point where the Olympians can only take so much before they have to intervene boy and you are getting close to that point." Her hand moved down her silk silver dress to a belt she carried underneath which held two daggers.

"It is because of one of your Olympians were in this mess, if you people actually managed to have some control over your royal a-" next second I was face down in the dirt, Athena stood over me with an expressionless face, "Okay, child of the Underworld, I will make you a deal. Fight with me, if you win, the Olympians will never be allowed to do anything to you the people close to you ever again." Lightning and thunder boomed but she simply raised her hand, "But if I win, your mother must return to the underworld and I will have to take her place caring for you and you will be trained and taught by me and no one else." Her eyes ran over me, "Are you strong enough to beat me?"

"Of course I am!" I grinned and as I spun on the floor I aimed to kick her off her feet but she simple jumped and my leg smashed into the lake, the rocks groaned as a fracture spread along the width of it, "You got a deal" I grinned as I stood.

I looked towards Athena, she stood there in her fighting stance; her gaze was looking me over. I was sure that by now that she had already thought of how to win and if she won then the Olympians would be interfering for the rest of my existence.

It was only as her sword came slicing over me that I woke up from my day dream and ducked, a few strands of my hair were sliced off… that was too close. How could I go up against a god?

My eyes glowed as I observed her aura… how was I still not stronger than a god! I ran at her this time determined but as I simply got near she span and the hilt of her sword smashed into my face.

She looked down on me, she wasn't even exerting herself! "Come on child; just submit that way your honour is till intact."

"well." I looked at my nails, "As tempting as that seems." Flames ignited from my hand and rose around me, I focused them to take shape but the best that happened was they flickered slightly and I frowned, I had done it before, why wasn't it working now?

She slowly stepped closer, "You lack control, without control your own flames can… no, they will back fire on you."

"I defeated the Titans with one quick breath while it took you gods years of fighting!" I snarled as I rushed forward but Athena simply grinned.

"You are like my brother Ares." She grabbed my wrist and after twisting me into the air and slamming face first into the ground did she whispered, "you rely on power and brute force and that is why you will always loose to me."

"Impossible!" I growled but my voice echoed as though there was someone else there and I looked directly into the heart of the green flames.

I charged at her again, "Have we not proved this tactic does not work?" she kicked me out across the face; I scrambled back to me feet and ran at her again but this time the flames came washing down on her like a shield "_STOP!"_ screamed a voice.

"What?" I stared in awe as the flames barred my way to her, I could hear her whispering behind the barrier; ""It is sweet that you try to protect me but it is fine. I promise that no harm will happen here. Watch and learn." She smiled and knelt hugging the flames which changed to look like a small child.

_"Lady Athena." _The flames whispered, _"You are the mistress of wisdom; please explain what has happened to me._"

"It has just become you're turn to take action, that is all." She smiled at the small inferno.

"Enough!" I growled, "I don't know what is going on here but I have had enough of your tricks!"

"_No."_ the misty voice stated. I ran at her but the flames simply put its hand out and a blasting shockwave sent me flying back where I skimmed across the water till I smashed into the rocks.

"Very good." Athena smiled and I stared at the flames which still held that small form, this made no sense, they were my flames! They were a part of me!

"Show you're self Demon!" I shouted.

"_Lady Athena who is that boy?"_ It asked.

"I'm the one who is going to kick your butt." I grated through my teeth and let the flames I had been holding back rush out my palms at him but he simply jumped twisting in mid air elegantly diving between flame walls and landing in a crouch.

Now he ran at me.

As he ran I sent flames at him but he simply kept leaping and diving between more them till he came face to face with me and even though it was flames it's fist still connected with my face as the smashed rocks swallowed me further.

"ROSULA" Alecto cried then she paled, as for a fact so did mother.

The flames started becoming solid flesh, till a small boy stood in front of me with a frown on his face… no not a little boy, it was me!

He looked exactly like me down to the last detail of the scar on his face; the only difference was he wore the Emerald heart necklace which I had given to Alecto.

I kept my attention on him, "What kind of trick is this Athena."

"No trick. Rosula, meet Harry. Harry, meet Rosula." She knelt next to him, "your Titan power has been passed down from the beginning of Earth ever since you lost forgot you're true past."

"He's a Titan?" I snarled, he looked barely older than nine and way to weak to be a Titan.

"I'm stronger than you." He muttered. Okay I was fighting the urge to kick him now.

"Anyways it seems you are defeated Rosula." She laughed and he flinched back finally looking at me. She put a comforting arm around him but he still couldn't look at me.

"Please, just send me back." He whispered.

"Time travel does not come without a cost, especially in dreams." She said, "When you awaken." She smiled as she once again knelt down to look him in the eyes, "do not panic, everything will be okay in the end." Her hand ran gently across the scar we both shared. "I would heal it but the knife and venom used to make it will not let that happen."

"So he gets one scar and he is completely distraught?" I asked and I looked at him before he began growing till he was the same height and age as me.

"He suffered more than this reincarnation of you, Rosula." She scolded.

"You are acting like his mother!" I mocked her.

"One day I will be." She glowered at me and I tried hard not to show the fear that took over my face. She gave him one last smile, "Good luck." She blew gently into her palm and he fell back but before he hit the ground he turned into green flames and dissipated.

"Okay Athena, I want what just happened explained!" I stood up but felt a sharp pain spread through my leg as I let out an involuntary whimper. Great my leg was broken.

She took great delight in having a victory grin on her face, "I won, so that means now, I train you."

"No!" I realised what this now meant as I faced my mother, I reached out to grab her hand but just before I could with a spine freezing scream she sank into the ground.

"Train this!" I screamed as the flames reformed this time completely obedient to my will as they formed a flaming whip but Athena just looked at me.

"You are completely without control and that is you're weakness boy."

"But I have brute force!" I ran forward and skidded along the ground but I came to a dead stop has her foot kicked straight into my face and I fell back.

"You lack any form of discipline, which is why we will be training with little breaks."

"What?" as she pulled her foot back my eyes widened, "Nope, not happen." I shook my head, "Not a chance in hell."

"You're your father's son." She walked past me leisurely, "You will keep your word, we leave first thing in the morning for my city." She grinned, "Athens." But before she could vanish out the clearing she remembered to add, "This will be the last night with your… pet, she will not come with us."

I turned back to look at Alecto who shared my fear. Was I really going to have to leave the owner of my heart?


	9. Chapter 9 finale

I paced back and forth in the clearing. "Damn you Athena! Damn you to Tartarus!" flames rolled off my hands and around my shoulders as me feet burnt through the snow.

Alecto my beautiful love sat on the rocks of the lake watching me, her long beautiful dress was held in her perfectly sculpted hands, "Rosula." Her voice sounded like a whisper of the wind.

"I curse the Olympians and all that they are! They are trying to do to us what they did to my parents

leant on the rocks and watched her with a smile, my love still feelings the love created by her love and mine but in my mind the idea kept running around wild; _your tale is coming slowly to an end Rosula._ It whispered and I turned my face away so Alecto could not see the gathering tears.

_I'm a god! I can't die!_

_Face the facts._

I looked to the clearing where Athena was waiting mouthing the words silently and it began to dawn on me as I spoke back to her voice, _you're not really going to take me training are you?_ My eyes searched her and she shook her head.

_I'm here to take you to the battle ground._ Tears like mine were in her eyes.

"How dare you shed a tear over me? You have your existence set ahead of you! And what do I get! I CAN DO SO MUCH!" I didn't care anymore if my words were heard.

"Rosula?" Alecto turned back to me, pulling on her dress seeing Athena had returned.

"I HAVEN'T LIVED AND I HAVE TO DIE BECAUSE MY PARENTS LOVED EACH OTHER AND DEMETER CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

"Rosula! Please!" Alecto whimpered.

"WHY? IF IM GOING TO DIE I WILL GO OUT SCREAMING!" the very ground shook beneath me.

"Because you are breaking my heart." she wept falling to her knees.

"It is time." Athena said holding out her palm, "The gods await in the arena." She watched pitifully as Alecto broke and cried.

"Alecto…" I knelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

The fates had given me such a short life but they had given me something that had made it so worthwhile; Alecto.

"Hey." I smiled at her as she looked up. Her black tears ran in streams down my skin and I fought the urge to return those tears when I thought I would never be able to see her again, "If this is the last time I will see you." I whispered and she closed her eyes but I simply ran a finger along her gentle jaw line, "Please, don't say goodbye, say it to me as though I am coming back to you." I pleaded silently and her eyes betrayed her sadness although she forced a smile.

"Okay." She whimpered, "My love I will always be waiting here for you, I will be here waiting for that strong body to come back." she grinned running her fingers along my bronze skin.

As she pulled her hand back green plates of armour which I had in the pits of Tartarus began spreading over my skin, "Wait." She said reaching out for me but Athena already had me in her clutches and I turned my face away, "NO!" she screamed as I vanished.

It felt like seconds when we had moved but as I opened my eyes I stared into the mass surroundings of cheering gods.

A woman stood directly in front of me staring cold knives at me, she had corn golden hair which slipped down to her waist as she was dressed in thick armour clutching a weapon tightly in her hand, her eyes showed the mixture of hate and loathing which she directed at me.

"This isn't a battle is it?" I whispered to Athena who shook her head bitterly pulling my armour away leaving me with a simple tunic. I looked into her eyes. If I was going to die then my words would hold her bound until the end of time, "This is an execution and in so by bringing me here. Defines you as my executioner." I whispered and watched as the words had the intended effect of hitting her, "You child killer." I growled and she vanished not able to look me in the eyes.

My mother stood to the side weeping in uncontrollable pain into her husband's chest; she had lost me and regained me but only to know that she would soon have to lose me again.

"Mother!" I yelled out to her as the cheering stopped and Demeter slowly took her steps forward. Persephone turned her eyes stained now by tears, "Don't forget me." I plastered a smile on my face as Demeter kicked out her foot smashing into my ribs and forcing me to the ground where I gasped for air.

"It's not your fault child." She grinned as she turned and saw the shared pain that Hades felt looking upon his only child who was now to die. All that crap about being able to match her power was lies; delusions for himself and my mother so that they could at least think they keep me but this was my fate and had been all along; to die like a dog in the arena of the gods.

I felt my hands pulled back as golden chains bound them, but I did nothing, I didn't utter a word. The Olympians all stared at me, some with tears beginning to form in their eyes and some with looks of anticipation not having witnessed a good execution in such a long time.

Demeter struck forward again this time digging her sword slowly into my chest, not so it would kill me but twisting it so my ribs broke like twigs and my eyes widened as the bursting pain exploded through me.

"ROSULA!" Persephone screamed as Demeter raised the sword over my heart, "I LOVE YOU MY SON REMEMBER YOUR MOTHER ALWAYS LOVED YOU." She howled with sadness as the sword came down and struck hard through my heart.

I slopped falling to the side but not before Demeter caught me and laid me in her lap as I struggled for air, her eyes ran over the child that she had now just condemned to death and I could her heart aching and for the first time breaking through the layers of hatred and built up need for revenge which had tainted her.

But it was too late.

Blood gurgled in my mouth and ran down the side of my face, "What have I done?" she whispered rocking me, "Why did I do this! Please Rosula speak to me." She pleaded but I stared defiantly at her. She could have stopped any time she wanted, she could have let me go back to my parents but she stuck with her revenge and hatred for my father and it had cost me my life.

I lay there dying in her arms and did not utter a single word as my eyes slowly closed and everything started going black.

The pain started leaving me as my body shut down and my soul began dissolving.

The last thing that ran through my mind was the words I had heard Athena say; He suffered more than this reincarnation of you, Rosula."

So I would live on but this was worse than death.

Everything about me would die and some new person would take my place.

This was death.

(Epilogue)

Demeter cradled the dead child weeping, now that evil had left her heart she looked around looking for an answer, it felt as though for so long she had not belonged to herself and now she held the dead body of her grandson because rage and revenge had corrupted her.

Persephone ran out and pushed her away, weeping for her baby whom she had never knew.

Now though there was no cheering in the arena. Each god and goddess was as silent as the death which Rosula had left in though there eyes battled tears of sadness. "This is your fault!" she screamed at Demeter and reached out trying to hit her but Demeter stayed as still as stone as her daughter weakly punched into her shoulder, "YOU COULDN'T JUST ACCEPT IT THT I LEFT TO BE WITH THE ONE I LOVE AND NOW MY SON IS DEAD!" she howled with the pain her heart could not take.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're sorry?" came a new voice.

Persephone turned to see her son's queen who now wore a black dress and veil; someone who looked so young did not belong in the clothes of a widower. "I loved him." she hissed as she walked forward holding the green necklace of Rosula's now disconnected heart which had fractures moving through it.

"I never meant-" Alecto's hand smashed across Demeter's face as Persephone drew her in crying with her.

"Don't." Persephone growled softly as tears streamed onto Alecto, "Don't waste your hits on such a beast."

The night air slowly began to draw in and a cold winter burst forth as Alecto laid a green shroud around the body of her lost king. "I will always love you." She whispered kissing his blooded brow which soaked the shroud, "Until the end of time and even then I will never forget."

"My baby." Was all that the broken mother managed before they moved his body onto the pyre and watched as he the shroud went into the sky in a dazzling star lit green mist.

Her hand moved to her necklace, "I love you. My love, my King. I will never forget you; Child of the earth."

* * *

**I would like to thank you all so much for reading my stories. I know there are many of you out there that liked this story but it does not end here. Check out my latest story and sequel to this; Love predetermined. leave a review and let me know what you think. again thank you to all of you who have took the time to read this story. you all give me the confidence to keep posting my stories. x**


End file.
